The thief and a stolen heart
by darksownlove
Summary: Kyo is the the Night Wish thief and stumbles across Tohru a high class girl, can love blossom between a thief and a high class lady? UPDATED . Sorry for the long wait!
1. A fleeting meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the charaters

**Heyo, I thought about making this while I was reading number 15 of the manga, no no this isn't were Kyo's a prince and Tohru is princess. You'll have to read to find out! Anyway Yay for the first chapter! P.s He's dresses like he was in the play, I'll shut up now -.-**

**Kyo: the night wish thief**

**Tohru: The high class girl**

**Akito: The king (yes she's a he, get over it)**

A fleeting meeting:

Light and barely audible foot steps made there way through the court yard of the high duke. It was a risky raid but Kyo moved swiftly through the shrubs and pathways, the guards haven't even noticed he was here yet. Moving silently he jumped up to the high window of the study room, he gently pushed on the glass to see the window was open or locked. Kyo smirked tonight would be an easy night, all he wanted was that blasted necklace it held some value to it. Kyo pushed the in the window and lightly jumped to the stone floor. The castle was quiet except for the constant footstep of hall patrol, Kyo peered out from the doorway..no no guards were present at the moment. Kyo stepped out into the hall and wasted no time sightseeing and quickly came to the treasury, glancing from side to side he place his hand on the door knob but quickly yanked his hand away, he had been burned! His glove had a hole in the middle of it and his hand hurt badly. Kyo hated things like this, looking around he grabbed a drape and wrapped it around his burned hand. Taking the knob he pushed down quickly and kicked the door in, a loud thud was the result. Kyo winced at the loudness of it, he looked around for the guards but still none came.

"_How strange..you'd think they would guard a room like this"_ he thought as he looked in room_ "This is too…easy"_

Kyo glanced down the hallway once more, the lack of guards bothered him greatly and he was getting anxious. Kyo moved quickly into the room and over to the necklace, the gold chain held a very rare stone the blue cats-eye. The necklace was collecting dust and looked like it had been tossed were it was and forgotten.

Taking the necklace he moved towards the door but flattened himself against the wall, a guard was heading in his direction and it seemed that he had no intention of stopping or turning. Kyo let out a low hiss and scowled he had dilly dallied long enough, this is getting in his way. Kyo moved quickly out the door and brought his hand down on the back of the guards neck effectively knocking the man out. Kyo caught the guard as he fell and gently placed him on the ground then ran down the hall and to the study and out the window. He made it over the gates in two minutes and was now traveling at a nice strolling pace. Kyo walked along the edges of the rooftops and jumped from roof to roof. Kyo closed his eyes as he walked, while doing so he took a misstep and fell down. Kyo grunted as he landed on the stone floor of a balcony.

"Oh my! Are you alright?! Do you need help?" a very feminine voice said from above him.

"No, no I fell that's all" he replied.

Pushing himself up one knee, looking up he was awed at how beautiful she was, she had very fair skin, her hair was a light chestnut drown and her eyes the same color only that held the look of someone who had not seen any violence or a death. Kyo took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Kyo smiled as she blushed.

"Oh..my you didn't have to do that" she stuttered turning a deep shade of red

"Yes…but I did" he said smiling at her "What's your name my lady?"

"Tohru. Tohru Honda" she replied with a curtsey

Kyo grinned "Mine is Kyon, but you may call me Kyo" he said with a bow

"Yes, thank you" she looked at the door "Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?"

"No, no thank you" he said turning away "I must be going anyhow"

"Yes, well then take care" she said, waving as she swept through the door.

Kyo watched till she had closed the doors then jumped down to the street below, he liked that one girl the named Tohru. Kyo made his way down the street and silently pledged he would see her again soon.

(A/N) There! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell what you think, weather it was good or bad but don't flame at me please. Anyway I love reviews they make me happy XD. The next chapter will be up soon! Bye till then


	2. A stolen heart

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters

(A/N) Aww (hugs all the reviewers) Thank you for the reviews, everyone. I wasn't sure if people would like Kyo all bold and playful. This story is set in the Victorian times by the way. Thank you! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

A stolen heart:

Tohru sat up in her bed and gripped the sheets, she was still unsure if last nights encounter was real or a very, very pleasant dream of hers. Keeping her wits while talking with a man that handsome was hard work on her part, it was the fact that she did indeed keep herself together, that partly made her think it was just all a dream. The other thing was how she meet him, people just don't go fall off rooftops at twelve at night. Tohru slipped out of bed and went to the mirror stand and took out her brush.

"_I must have been dreaming…but he seemed so real! His bright orange hair.. And those eye's they were like fire…so beautiful" _she mused while tugging the brush through a few knots _" He kiss my hand too! My hand of all hands, it was mine"_

She brought her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, no one had ever kissed her hand before…Bowed? yes, kissed? No. Tohru stood and gathered her hair with a ribbon and pulled it tight she walked out onto the balcony and smiled the wind felt great and the sun was strong. Tohru returned to her room and grabbed a parcel and stepped out onto the main street, she quickly made her way to the park and settled in to a nice stroll through the gardens and paths they had there. Tohru hardly noticed when someone fell in step behind her, she was to busy stopping here and there looking at the roses and silly things like small bugs or a bird. Tohru hummed to herself occasionally shifting the parcel from shoulder to shoulder, she started down the steps leading to a large pond and tripped. Tohru screamed expecting to fall to her death but found she wasn't falling at all, someone had grabbed a hold of her arm before she fell hit the rock steps below. Tohru look at her rescuer and gasped it was that man! The one she meet on her balcony, the one she thought was just a dream.

"You should watch were you're going" he scolded his voice a little shaky

Tohru smiled when she noticed that he had a few stray strands of hair sticking out and hadn't let go her arm yet, she probably scared him half to death when she tripped. Tohru felt a stab of guilt for doing so, her cheeks burned with embarrassment and shame for being so ungraceful.

"I-I'm sorry..I'll watch were I'm going from now on" she said and flushed a deep red when he looked at her and smiled

"well that's good to hear, that way you wont give me a heart attack and you wont fall down as much" he told her with grin "Now then would you care to walk with me?" he asked holding out his hand

Tohru smiled and grasped it, causing him to wince slightly, she immediately released his had and looked at him concerned.

"Is your hand hurt?" she asked, gently taking it and pulling off the glove

"Yes, I burned it last night and forgot about it till now" he said not looking straight at her.

"Oh, I'll fix it up while you tell me how your hand got like this" she replied smiling

Kyo shifted and sighed seating himself on a bench next to her "Well I got it while trying to open the high dukes treasury room.." he sighed "I'm a thief and things like this happen"

Tohru smiled, she was surprised that he was so honest with her, not many people would tell someone that they were a thief. She was sure that he expected her to jump up call for the police then slap him and call him a whole bunch of names. Tohru smiled when she saw him looking at her with a mildly surprised expression, he was waiting for her response.

"That's alright Kyo, I don't care what you do as long as you stop getting hurt" she tugged the bandages tight to make her point "I'm not going to go running to the police, you can trust me" she added

He looked completely dumbstruck "Really? That's strange.." he trailed off thoughtfully

Tohru smiled at him again "Well you asked if I would walk with you and we have gone anywhere, so lets get going" she said pulling him from the bench and then trotting ahead "Hurry up now it's rude to keep a lady waiting you know"

"Yes of course my apologies" he said when came up to her "It was rude of me to keep a beautiful thing like you waiting"

Tohru blushed again, she had to get her blushes under control, she had the feeling that if she didn't she would blush every ten seconds when he was around. They made their way through the park slowly making small talk and pointing out things like birds and clouds, Tohru was enjoying herself and noticed that there were about three cat trailing them, she pointed them out to Kyo.

"Ah, yes um…that happens a lot" he said " You'll get used to it"

"They're so cute!" she said as she bent down to pet one and stood back up when Kyo laid his hand on her shoulder

"I must be going Tohru" he told her gently squeezing her shoulder

"Will you back? Tomorrow perhaps?" she asked not hiding the hope in her voice

His eyes softened a coupled degrees and he nodded "Count on it my lady" with that he bowed, kissed her hand again and took his leave.

Tohru closed her eyes, she was starting to love this man. He said her was thief but now she realized just how true that was, he didn't just steal objects. Tohru smiled the thief named Kyo had just stolen her heart, it now belonged him not her.

(A/N) All done! Hope you enjoyed reading it, I worked real hard on this chapter lol when I say that mean typing it and doing laundry at the same time hehe XD. Please review I would love to hear what you think! Review! Next chapter will go up soon.


	3. A promise

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters

(A/N) I really like this story (wonders how many chapters it will go) Anyway, thank you for the reviews guys! Here's the third chapter

**Akito: The king**

**Yuki: The lead police officer**

A Promise:

Akito paced back and forth in front of his throne, he had a big problem and no idea how to solve it either, the Night Wish thief was getting bolder and bolder. Akito had to take care of this little thief before things out of hand and on the streets, causing mass panic through out the city dwellers. His guards had seemed unable to figure out who this guy was, the only reason Akito knew he called himself the Night Wish thief was because he had stolen from castle before and left a note that had been sighed the "_Night Wish Thief_" Yes, this was troubling indeed, he had no clue as to what the thief's next target was. Akito paused in his pacing, he had to get help.

Meanwhile in the city:

Kyo tugged his boots on and stretched, tonight he had to be careful but before he thought about going off, he was going to see Tohru. Yes he had to say he had fallen quite hard for the young girl, he was seventeen and most men his age were already married, same could be said for her too. Kyo was thrilled to find a girl that beautiful his age, he had no plans of asking her to marry him…_yet_.

He looked around making sure he wasn't about to forget anything important, nope nothing was left behind. Kyo stepped out on to the road and headed down the walk, he liked being outside in the city at night everything was always quiet except the few noises that came from the homeless. The homeless always made Kyo unsettled, they follow him around like lost dog's and begged for money he didn't have. Kyo passed an alleyway hoping not be noticed, but like always he was

"Money?" one asked

"No I have no money to give you right now" he answered picking up his pace

"Please?" he asked "Just a little"

Kyo sighed and stopped to face the man "Fine, but please leave me after this" he said as he handed the man good amount of money.

"Thank you so much!" he man said as he scurried away into the darkness

Kyo rubbed his temples, he was going to get Tohru flowers with that money but he thought the old man could use it more. Even if he didn't like the Homeless didn't mean he was ignorant of their problems. Kyo started walking, looking at the ground while doing so, then he collided with someone. Kyo looked up at a young man about his age

"Sorry about that" he said, looking down to hide his embarrassment

"No problem" the man replied, his tone as cold and sharp as a swords edge.

"Right then, may I ask what brings you out so late?" Kyo asked now getting a good look at the young fellow, his hair a lightish purple color same with his eye's

"I'm patrolling the streets, there's a thief about you know" he answered "Yes...and I'm going to catch him too, the Night Wish thief he is called"

Kyo hid the fear that suddenly hit and grinned "No, no I didn't. If your wondering why I'm out and about I'm going to see my lady"

"What's your name then?" he man asked

"Kyon Sohma" he replied " You?"

"Yuki" he answered curtly "Now then I must be going"

Kyo watched as Yuki left, this wasn't good at all. Kyo started to walk again heading to Tohru's in a more hurried manner, he reached her house a few minutes later and looked up the balcony to see if her light was on. Kyo smiled when he saw the glow of a light, climbing quickly up the side of her house he made touch down on her balcony in five seconds. Kyo walked up to the glass door and knocked, he smirked as she pulled back the drapes and peered out at him and turning red when she realized who it was and that she was in nothing more then a silk nightgown. Kyo chuckled when she let out a squeal of embarrassment and promptly dropped the drapes.

"I must say that nightgown looks rather nice on you!" he called at her through the door, he grinned when her she appeared in a robe and with a blush.

"Hush…someone might hear say that and get the wrong idea" she scolded shaking a finger at him.

Kyo smiled at her "Let them hear" he laughed when she turned redder

"Do you enjoy making me blush?!" she demanded stomping her right foot.

He chuckled "Very much so, now then onto a different subject" he said as made himself comfortable by leaning against the doorway.

Tohru frowned, and then snapped her fingers "Oh! Kyo I have to warn you, there's a new lead officer roaming the streets and he looking for the Night wish thief" she said and looked at him concern shinning in her eyes "That's you isn't it? Kyo please be careful!" she rushed at him and grabbed his collar and pulled him down so the he was eye to eye with her "Promise me you'll be careful!"

Kyo let a soft smile cross his face "Sure I'll be careful" he promised

Tohru released his collar and sighed in relief "Good, anyway I have to go in now Kyo please be careful"

"I will Tohru don't worry" he said and held up his hands "I promise"

Tohru smiled as turned towards the door "You'll come see tomorrow right?"

Kyo nodded "Yes of course"

Kyo jumped from the balcony to the street below and started down the road. Kyo came to a stop outside the Kings castle, tonight his raid…was the raid of holding cells. He was going set his friends free no matter what.

(A/N) There we go! All done (claps) thank you for all the reviews guys I really glad everyone likes it! Anyway I hope you like the third chapter. Please review, If you read the story up to this point, that means you like it! Then Review! (evil laughs)


	4. Risky Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters

(A/N) Thanx for all the support I've gotten from readers! You guys have no idea how much you reviews mean to me (tears) Anyway here's the third chapter! o (wink)

Risky Rescue: 

Kyo slipped past the front gate guards without being noticed, easy. His next problem, Main castle guards were a large problem but Kyo had a way to solve it.

"_Here castle maids, castle maids"_ he thought moving at a hurried pace. _"Where are they?…"_

Kyo no sooner rounded a corner and saw what he was looking for, a lone maid weeding the royal garden. Kyo changed direction and made a beeline for the young woman, she didn't have any time to react as he _accidentally_ ran into her because he was already gone.

Kyo smirked mentally, okay now he could get this party started, it would be easy walking past the guards in the form of a cat, but what of his clothes. Yes…this was a large problem and Kyo was going to figure it out somehow. Kyo surveyed his surroundings and spotted a large tree that hung directly over the cell complex.

"_How convenient…you'd think they would chop this tree down"_ he thought as he climbed his way up, his clothes in his mouth "_It hangs so close to the cells…I wonder if they ever noticed"_

Kyo made his way to the end of the tree branch and glanced around, he needed a sent, he immediately picked up on Haru's and Rin's. Kyo leaped over to a close by cell block and started his search.

"_Okay good…"_ Kyo prowled along the windowsills of cells looking in "_ Nope, nope, nope…come on! Where are they?"_

Kyo sniffed at the air again, Haru's sent reached him but it came from many different cells, Kyo let a growl of frustration escape him. He prowled along the cells and checked them off one by one, he seemed to be going in an endless circle.

"_Damn it! How annoying is this?! ….No, no ,no, no, no…."_ Kyo jumped to the next cell block "_No..no…Yes! Found you!"_

Kyo peered in through the bars, Haru and Rin were sleeping soundly but where were the others? Kyo scanned the room, nope no one else, squeezing between the bars he padded up to the couple and cleared his kitty throat politely, getting no response he bristled.

Kyo rolled his eye's "GET UP!!!!" he yelled, his voice bouncing of the stone walls

Haru only shifted positions and Rin didn't twitch, Kyo swished his tail in annoyance. They had to be kidding! How hard was it to open your eyes?! Kyo scampered on to a hey pile and extended his claws.

"_Wake up already!" _Kyo brought his claws down on Haru face

"Oww!! What in the world clawed me?!" he yelped sitting straight up and effectively taking Rin's pillow away and letting her head hit the floor.

Haru looked around for the culprit, Kyo waited to be noticed and watched with amusement as Haru head in every direction but his.

"Haru, over here" he called getting fed up with waiting, after all he wanted to Miss, Tohru again soon.

Haru finally looked at him "Oh! Kyon what bring you here?" he asked and then yawned

Kyo shook his head "Do you really have to ask?"

Haru considered this for a moment "Yes" his reply was serious

Kyo hung his head, it was times like this that made Kyo wonder why he even bothered "I'm here to help everyone escape!" he whispered forcefully.

Haru nodded and went to Rin who still hadn't woken up, even though she hit her head and gathered her in his arms, marched to the door and…stood there. Kyo's mouth twitched, Haru amused and annoyed him all at once but now was not the time to dwell on such things. Kyo moved next Haru and leapt up to the bar window that led out into hall, and jumped back down.

"Okay, hand me my clothes Haru" he said while he glanced down the hall "Quickly!"

Haru pushed the clothing through and pointed down the hall "The guard is over yonder, you can find the key's there"

Kyo nodded his thanks and silently moved down the hall and placed his clothes in a corner, no guards anywhere. Kyo wondered if this was joke or if they thought no would ever escape this place. Coming up on the guard Kyo could tell the man was a lowly drunk, he smell came off him in waves.

"_How pathetic, drinking on the job."_ he thought as he walked under the table and looked up at the man _"Not to keen on keeping himself clean either…"_

Kyo's nose twitched at the horrid stench of the man, by he had to ignore that for the moment. Kyo eyed a unstable stand across the room and dove for it, barley brushing but still knocking it over. The man jumped at the sound then staggered towards the fallen object, leaving the key's unguarded and within easy snatching range for Kyo. Picking up the key ring in his mouth Kyo heard a large crash, turning he found that the man had fallen over onto the stand and wasn't really brothering to much about his predicament either. Kyo sighed inwardly and trotted down the hall towards his clothes and changed back, walking to Haru's door he found that a few guards had finally made their way down to this block. Flatting himself against a wall he prepared to attack, just as they rounded a corner Kyo lashed out, hitting one guard square in the chest with his palm and sending that guard into the other. Kyo look at his fallen foes, two birds with one stone. He reached Haru's door and slammed the key home, he was rewarded with a satisfying click as the door swung wide open.

Haru emerged "Thanks for that"

Kyo didn't hear him "Lets get out of here, before we _do_ get caught"

Haru shifted Rin "Righty then, this way!" Haru announced, heading towards a dead end

"No Haru this way" Kyo corrected "Plus I need to get something from the guards over there" he indicated to the fallen people occupying the hall a few feet down

Haru tilted his head slightly "Why?"

Kyo was forming an escape plan, but Rin needed to wake "Haru, wake Rin up and put these on" he told him as he tossed hand cuffs to him.

"Alright then" Haru eyed his comrade, as Kyo walked towards a fallen guard then proceeded to strip the man of his suit. Haru shook his head and looked down at Rin "Rin! You need to wake yourself!"

Rin mumbled something and opened her eye's "What?" she asked, taking in her surroundings

Haru clamped the cuffs on her "No time, just go with it" he told her.

Rin scowled and glared at Haru "Why should I?" she demanded.

"Because unless you feel like dieing, this is your only chance of escaping" Kyo answered as came up beside them "Now lets get a move on it!"

Kyo lead them down the hall and through the large steel doors, he wasn't sure if was going to work but he had to try. He tugged on the ropes often to make it seem convincing and reached the castle gates.

"Stop!" a voice commanded, Kyo obeyed.

"What are you doing?" the gate keeper asked as he looked Rin and Haru up and down.

"Letting these two free, Kings orders" Kyo replied, hoping the old man would buy it.

The man looked at Kyo closely, then back at Rin and Haru and sighed "Alright, through you go" he said as he pulled the gate open for them "Don't let them out of your sight for a minute!"

"I shall not" Kyo said as he pushed Rin and Haru along, he only stooped acting like a guard when they were a good distance from the castle.

Kyo took the cuffs off them and then removed the suit he was wearing "We made it" he stated "And you two should get going, when they find you're missing.." he didn't have to finish.

Haru nodded and tugged Rin away, Kyo watched them go. He was tired, sighing he trudged towards Tohru's, it was closer and he didn't think he'd make it to his own. Kyo grabbed a hold of the vines and climbed up to her balcony, stepping onto it he went to the door and knocked on the glass pane. Tohru appeared a few seconds later and opened then door, surprise was evident on her face.

"Oh, Kyo! What do you need?" she asked taking a step towards him

Kyo smiled at her "This may seem highly indecent of me to ask but…can I stay here tonight?"

Tohru tilted her head and shrugged "Fine with me" she replied, taking his hand and leading him inside the room "You can sleep there" she said pointing to a large window seat.

Kyo nodded his thanks and flopped down, he didn't even take his boots off. Kyo closed his eye's, all he wanted right now was sleep.

(A/N) Fourth chapter up! Hope you enjoyed reading it! No, he wont get caught _yet _(Laughs evilly) Anyway please review, I'd love to hear what you think and what you guys think might happen next! Review!


	5. To watch a sleeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters

(A/N) I _SORRY!!!!!!!_(pulls a Rit-chan) Really I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I've been playing this game and I'm so addicted to it -.-; hehe..so anyway here the fifth chapy!

To watch a sleeper:

Tohru tossed in her bed sheets, unable to sleep she had lain awake for hours. She could her Kyo's steady breathing from across the room, and took comfort in knowing he was here and that she wasn't alone. Tohru sat up and glanced around the room her gaze landing on Kyo, she blushed wondering what made him come to her house to rest, instead of a Inn that was nearby.

"_Maybe…he…no, of course not! Why should he….I mean why me?" _she thought glanced down at he covers and sighed.

No, not her. It couldn't be her that made him come to her place to rest. Tohru shook her head and looked up as a small noise reached her ears, Kyo steady breathing had be come short and uneven. Worried Tohru pushed the cover off her and walked towards the window seat where he laid.

_Kyo_

_NO! No! Not again, why again? Kyo stumbled and fell as he tripped over a rock, he could feel his attacker getting closer. The monsters breath…he could feel it on the nape of his neck. Kyo's neck hair stood on end, no…it can't end like this, not now! Kyo pushed himself up off the ground, rain began to fall. It's effect causing Kyo to weaken, he could swear the rain was heavy with lead. It's weight causing him to move slower and keeping him from fleeing his unseen attacker. Kyo cried out when a cold hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back, he struggled against his opponent. Freeing himself he stumbled forward but kept his balance, survival instincts kicking. He rushed forward through the rain, it now came in a down pour and rendered his progress. Panting Kyo looked for shelter his eyes scanning for anything that could hide him. Kyo closed his eyes, a breath jerked him from his thoughts of a hiding. _

_Kyo gasped spinning around to face his assailant, he found no one. His breath coming in panicked gasps, his head turn side to side. Turning back in the other direction, he came face to face with a pair of red eyes. Kyo scream was cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth. Clawing at the hand served him no good, he only went through the arm. Attacking was useless. Kyo glared upwards at his oppressor, he man face shrouded by shadows. A blade gleamed in the mans hand, its blade glinting thanks to down pour of rain Kyo struggled and bit at the hand the held his mouth. A laugh came from above as the blade went near his throat. Kyo winced as the blade dug into his neck pricking a small amount of skin but none the less causing blood to trail down._

Tohru

Tohru's hand was pressed against her mouth, unsure if what to do she looked around and looked back at Kyo.  
His hair was now damp with cold sweat and his breathing worse then before, his chest heaving like he was running a long distance. Tohru reached out toward him and yanked her hand back when a scream issued from him, she stood there for a few seconds and tried again. Tohru's hand made contact with his face and then his shoulder.

"Kyo! Kyo! Wake up, your dreaming. Kyo!" she said as she gently shook him, hoping to stir him from his dream "KYO! Please wake up!"

"No…please.." he mumbled, his voice barley audible

"Kyo you're dreaming" she told him again

Tohru gasped as he sat bolt upright grabbing her arm with enough pressure to break it, wincing she looked him. Kyo was looking her but not at _her_, more like a attacker and he was ready to strike back.

"Kyo, it's me Tohru" She said her wrist starting to really hurt "You're hurting me Kyo"

Kyo blinked his vision be coming clear and he released her wrist looking away, ashamed that he had hurt her. Tohru touched his shoulder getting him to look at her.

"Kyo…are you okay?" she asked her voice soft and soothing

"Yes, my lady…I'm fine now…" he responded, smiling up at her.

Tohru saw right through that smile, and sighed. Tohru sat down next to him and took a hold of his arm.

"Kyo, don't lie" she scolded "I saw right through that smile of yours"

Kyo grinned and sigh "Just a nightmare, that's all my lady nothing to worry yourself about" he told her, looking at her he sighed "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you"

Tohru blinked "Oh! No problem Kyo, it happens" she replied smiling up at him, hoping it would help in some way.

He smiled at her "Thank you" this time that smile was real.

Standing he glance out the window, dawn as barely upon them and yet he was ready to leave. Kyo held out his hand to her, she grabbed a hold of it of it and was then drawn into his chest. Tohru blinked in surprise, he held her there for a moment and sighed, his exhale stirring her hair slightly. She could feel the blush that crept across her face, looking up she found that he was looking down and blushed more deeply. Kyo let her go, and headed out onto the balcony and turned back towards her.

"Tohru, come here for a moment" he said.

Tohru obeyed and walked up to him "yes?" she inquired.

Kyo leaned down his eyes holding something she couldn't identify. Tohru watched as his face came closer to hers and closed her eyes. A small kiss was plant on her forehead, she glanced up to find not his usual playful smile, but a soft and affectionate one.

"Stay safe my lady" he told her drawing away

"Yes…" she watched as he leapt off the balcony and to the street below.

She stood there waiting, the wind blowing her nightgown around her and stirring her hair so that it blew into her face. Tohru stood there not out of shock, but for some reason she felt that Kyo…wasn't coming back.

(A/N) There! All done, hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry to all the readers that have been waiting for the update. I blame that game -.- anyway Review and I'm sorry it took so long! Don't kill me! (Hides in corner) remember if you kill me the story would end, so you cant do that. Lol Review thanx!


	6. A threat made against her

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters

(A/N) Thank you for all the reviews, I love them all (hordes the reviews) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, it might be a little short though…maybe

A threat made against her:

Kyo feet smacked the cobblestone below, he straightened himself and sighed. Looking up at the large he felt many stabs of pain, but it was the only way to protect her. Kyo's thoughts drifted back to his nightmare.

_Kyo winced as the blade dug into his neck pricking a small amount of skin but none the less causing blood to trail down. Turning his head did him no good either. The hand that held his mouth let go allowing him fresh air._

"_Kyo…" the voice whispered "That…girl…a pretty one she is.."_

_Kyo eyes widened "You have no concern with her!" he yelled "Leave the lady out of this"_

"_You have feelings…such…I should kill her" the voice whispered_

"_No…please.." he said, his voice drowned out by the rain, Kyo glared back up at the man._

_Looming over Kyo, the man thought about his plea not to hurt Tohru. Kyo had this dream before but this time it was different, the stranger knew about Tohru and his feelings towards her. How? Kyo struggled under the man, then froze as the attackers face came into view._

"_Father?" his voice trailing off at the end_

_His Father smirked "That's right Kyon, oh…about the girl, stay away from her or I'll horrid things to the fair lady" victory evident in his voice "You don't want misfortune befall the young lass now do you?"_

_Kyo stared. Shock taking its effect, Kyo was at a loss for anything, his mind froze at the thought of what could happen to Tohru. Kyo nodded, he would stay way. The blade lifted and his Father looked ready to say something_

"_Kyon I hop-"_

The dream ended there when Tohru had woken him up, Kyo knew he couldn't stay away…not for long. He also wondered how his Father knew about Tohru, it might be a good thing that his Father never spoke her name but nevertheless he would take no chances. Kyo passed an announcement sheet in a shop window

"Kings masquerade Ball! All towns folk welcome, the rich and the commoners. You shall wear you finest garments and as such be presentable to his majesty. Tomorrow at half past dusk"

Kyo smirked a masquerade ball…would do just nicely. Taking the flyer off the window he passed Tohru's again and sighed, he wont go near the house and risk getting her in trouble. Kyo thought for minute and then snagged a passer by.

"You there, yes you. Come here for a moment will you?" he asked

"Yes?" the girl asked

"Take this.." Kyo handed her the piece of paper "And give to the girl that lives there, will you please?"

"Yes" the girl scampered off.

Kyo headed down the road, after all he had a Ball to get ready for.

Tohru:

A knock brought Tohru out of her musing, she wasn't expecting any visitors unless they were Kyo. Tohru headed for the door hopes high, and opened it to a young girl. Tohru sprites fell and she tried not let it show.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head

"A man asked me to give this to you" the girl answered smiling "Is he you're courtier?"

Tohru blushed "What did he look like?" she asked, Tohru had to make sure this was him.

"He was taller then you, orange hair and he wore a cloak and fine garments" she said thoughtfully.

Tohru nodded her thanks to girl and sent her off, opening the letter she found

"Kings masquerade Ball! All towns folk welcome, the rich and the commoners. You shall wear you finest garments and as such be presentable to his majesty. Tomorrow at half past dusk"

_Meet me at the ball my lady and I shall tell you everything_

_Kyo Sohma._

Tohru read the end over again, she would be there. There was no way the was leaving without a farewell.

(A/N) Told you it would be a little short -.- Anyways there you go the sixth chapter XD. I'm really glad for all the reviews really I' am. You guys are the reason I keep writing xp. Okay mushy, I'll stop now lol thanx for not killing me by the way. Anyway Review tell me what you think!


	7. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters

(A/N) Thank you for liking this! So here's the seventh chapter people XD

Masquerade:

Akito watched the people file in through the doors of the castle main foyer, he would enjoy this…the company of others and possibly find the thief, although it was unlikely in this sort of crowd. His guards were making sure everyone had dressed to his tastes and that none looking like a poor person walked through his foyers door, they were allowed to come to the ball but they had to dress in the right manner. Akito scanned the ball room and sighed, he was foolish to think he could catch the thief by having a ball, Akito hoped that the thief would steal something and make him self known, but alas he did not. Akito turned his gaze back to the doors and sighed.

In the ball room:

Tohru pushed a strand of her brown hair from her face, she tried so hard to get her hair right but this one long strand kept fall into her view and she kept pushing it back. Tohru was so engrossed with that one stray strand of hair, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps or the music that started playing. Tohru jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and turned to she who it was, she came face to face with the town new officer, Yuki. Tohru forced a smile and greeted him

"Oh, my. Why hello there Sir Yuki, may I know the reason for you honoring me with your presence?"

Yuki smiled back and bowed "I wished to dance, but it seems that I may have come to late…"

Tohru titled her head confused "Hmmm?"

Yuki pointed past her "Your courtier seems to have arrived, but before I take my leave of you, may I have your name my dear?"

Tohru didn't answer but instead turned and saw a man with a mask that covered all of his face, but his orange hair gave him off.

Tohru smiled and rushed at him.

"Kyo! Why'd you leave? Why haven't you come to see me?" she asked the questions spilled out at a rapid pace "Is there trouble? Are you hurt? Have you be-"

Kyo silenced her by putting a finger on her lips "Not so many questions My Lady, I'll explain it in due time" he said as he glanced over her shoulder.

Tohru looked to see what had his attention, it seemed that Yuki had not left but was watching them both closely. Tohru wondered if this was the reason Kyo had suddenly silenced her, she looked at Kyo, even though he was wearing a mask she could feel the frown that marking his features.

Kyo broke the silence "Why hello there Sir Yuki" his tone holding underlining sarcasm "What a honor meeting in such a great manner"

Yuki hadn't caught the sarcasm and walked towards where they stood "Yes thank you…I see this is the girl you told me about"

Kyo nodded "Her name is Tora"

Tohru looked at confused, Kyo looked down at her "Right _Tora_" His yes implied that she say yes.

Tohru smiled and hugged him "Yes, a pleasure" she hadn't let go of Kyo yet, it needed to be convincing right?

Tohru let go of Kyo and looked around a slow song had started to play and the others where waltzing around the ball room "Kyo, will you dance with me?" she asked looking up at him

"But of course, how could I say no?" he replied taking her by the hand and leading her out into the dance "Now then to answer those question of yours my lady"

"Yes I was wondering why you left all of a sudden, you didn't say I'll see tomorrow like you always did and I thought something was wrong" she moved in a wide sweep as Kyo moved gracefully across the floor

Kyo nodded "Your right I didn't say that did I…" moving her along with him, he thought "Well as to why I suddenly left it was because you were threatened and the only way to keep you out of danger was to stay away" he told her.

Tohru nodded that made sense, but something else confused her "Why did you say my name was Tora?" she asked the bafflement in her voice was evident

Kyo glanced over his shoulder "That new officer, I think he suspects something about me…so I changed your name so that if I' am caught, you cant be found" he explained "They would count you my lady, as an accomplice and hunt you down. This way they would be looking for Tora, not Tohru"

Tohru looked at the ground, she had a sinking feeling that Kyo expected to be caught soon "Kyo have to tell you some-"

A loud crash interrupted her as the foyers doors swung open with brutal force, Tohru and Kyo turned as a large group of sword armed men made their way inside, taking in the view of all the people. Kyo looked her then the men and back her, pushing her behind him he drew a sword. Kyo seemed have set an example for the other men because they followed suit and drew their swords too, their women clinging to their cloaks as she was.

Kyo shifted so that he covered her completely and readied himself for battle.

(A/N) Yay! A BATTLE Dun Dun Dun…….hehe, so anyway in a few of the reviews I've been told that hearing Kyo say My Lady maybe a _little_ weird…okay its _really _weird XD But that's half the fun lol but yeah Kyo saying My Lady is strange….lol. Anyway what will happen next? xx

Review please!


	8. Battle at the Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters

(A/N) (sigh) I so tired…I could just drop (falls on keyboard) -.-

Anyway here's the eighth chapy!

Battle at the Masquerade:

Kyo shifted so that Tohru was completely behind him and scowled, these guys had some guts to bust into the kings ball like this. His sword felt light and airy, settling in to a fighting stance he risked a glance over his shoulder.

"Tohru move away from my backside, with you clinging to me it will greatly restrict my movements and you could get hurt" he told her, now bring his attention back to the fools that stood in the foyer doorway. The group of men had advanced a few steps in the short time he had his head turned, Kyo held his sword out and stopped the men cold.

"Not another step" he commanded, his sword staying steady

Looking up one of the men gave a smile that showed how many teeth he was missing "What guts you have there lad, but it wont get you anywhere" he said.

Kyo nose crinkled at the smell of strong whiskey on the man breath "Back down this is your last warning"

A laugh meet Kyo warning "Back down? ME? Back down?! Ha! What foolish thoughts" he laughed.

Kyo's eyes narrowed he could see that the man friends where closing ranks on all sides, he was glad that he sent Tohru away. Kyo heard the movement of a sword and dodged it with fluid grace, bringing his up in a side slash. One of the men fell to his knees griping his torn chest and panted, moving to the side to dodge another sword swing Kyo knocked the man on the ground across the room with a well place kick to the head.

Kyo didn't feel the pain at first but heard the tearing of clothing, he looked down to find a long thin spear protruding from his left shoulder. Grabbing the tip of the spear he pulled making the entire thing go through the wound, but disarming the guy behind him. The pain was almost to much and Kyo resisted the urged to sink into darkness but instead focused on the other three men. One came at him from his right side and another from behind, Kyo ducked and the two collided with each other, the one that was armed had drove his weapon into his comrade on accident when Kyo ducked. Standing quickly, Kyo made note of how much blood he was losing and how long he had until he couldn't push away the ever closing darkness that welcomed him.

The man who had unwittingly killed his friend dropped his sword and ran from the building, Kyo doubted he made it far by the scream of pain that came from outside. Turning his full attention to the only guy left, Kyo smirked. The man was now shaking in fear and sweating enough to drown the town, he had realized that he greatly underestimated Kyo . Advancing slowly, Kyo notice his vision starting to blur.

"_I have to end this quickly"_ he thought.

The man looked from side to side, trying to find a way of escape. Finding none he looked at Kyo and Kyo's wound, deciding to take his chances he charged, he movements slowed by the whiskey. Kyo easily dodged him and brought his sword down on the back of the mans neck, breaking it. Standing over the man Kyo smiled, letting his sword fall to the ground with a clatter. His vision slipping away, he fall into unconsciousness. Voices faded away, he heard Tohru but couldn't understand what she was saying, sleep was calling and he could no longer resist. Darkness took over and Kyo slept.

(A/N) There the chapter is finished (nods) Now then! I have ran out of things to say XD lol Not really I'm just to lazy to type anymore lol. Review please or else Kyo will attack you xp.

Review! Thanks for reading, until next chapter byebye!


	9. A traitor among us

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits Basket or any of the characters

(A/N) (peeks from behind a steel reinforced wall) Er….sorry for the really, really slow update. I'm sorry!! I've hit a writers block was unable to proceed for a while, I'm writing this while I have an idea XD please don't kill me..

A Traitor among the ranks:

Akito scowled, the ball plan hadn't worked… he would have to get rid of the planner he found who had suggested the whole thing. Pacing the stone floor of his room cursing the stupidity of his actions, this hadn't brought him any closer to the Night Wish Thief! It had brought shame among his royal army for being defeated by a bunch of lowly bandits, that were taken out by a single man.

"_I have to do something about…"_ a knock on the door brought him out of his musings.

"Sire, I wish to hold conference with you." one of his advisers told him

Akito scowled, what now? "Enter, but if this a waste of my time you shall be punished, thee failed me last time" he warned

"Yes, yes Sire I understand, well I'm please to inform you that a commoner has come forward with information of the Night Wish Thief and wishes to speak with you" he finished, as he pushed in young man about the age of 24.

"Speak"

The young man nodded.

Across town:

Kyo stretched his legs and sighed, so much for staying away from Tohru. He had been staying at her home while recovered and could quite easily say he enjoyed his time there, smiling he looked towards her bed, her hair had spilled out across the pillow and covered some of her face. Kyo chuckled she looked a little kid, a knock sounded on the door below and Kyo went down stairs and looked out the curtains, Haru and Rin saw him in the window and beckoned him out. Kyo opened the door and slipped out closing it softly as not to wake Tohru upstairs, then turned to his comrades and smiled

"Ah, Haru, Rin what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked

Rin and Haru exchanged a few looks and took a deep breath "We have a Traitor among us Kyo"

Kyo's eyes grew large "What?!"

"Yes, he went to see the king to day" Rin answered, pushing a long thick black stand of hair from her face.

Kyo lean on the door, his knee's suddenly seeming unable to hold him up any longer "Who?" he regretted the question as soon as it passed from his lips.

At the Castle:

"Well, you see I was taken in to a small band of thieves to survive and was trusted with some information you happen to be interested in.." the young man spilled, then looking Akito in the eye he said I know the name of the Night Wish Thief"

Akito rose his eyebrows, this very good indeed…

Across Town:

Rin inhaled "Kureno" she answered, Kyo felt like someone had just dug his grave…

(A/N) (looks at readers) There all done hehe, like I said sorry for the update I know its was slow but writers block is a mean mean thing (nods) but since I did take so long you may attack me with sporks, just don't kill me. You need me. Anyway Review!!


	10. Couldn't live with just one

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters

(A/N) Ha! A fast update, like it used to be lol Anyway thanks for the reviews. On with the story! Muhahahahaha…. Okay done-.-

Captured:

"Well, you see I was taken in to a small band of thieves to survive and was trusted with some information you happen to be interested in.." the young man spilled, then looking Akito in the eye he said I know the name of the Night Wish Thief"

Akito rose his eyebrows, this very good indeed…

Kureno took a deep breath " His name is Kyon Sohma, his home location is unknown to me but…I sure this helped in someway"

Akito nodded, the man who fought of those vandals at the ball was named Kyon, could he be the one his young man spoke of? Akito nodded again only this time to himself, yes. It had to be him, it was to close of a match not to be him, Akito smiled. By this time to night he would have the Night Wish Thief!

Back in town:

Kyo couldn't help but feel slightly in danger, looking around and shifting his position on the doorway, sighed. He knew this would happen someday, he had only hopped not so soon. Kyo looked back through the door and frowned, he needed to leave as soon as possible. Kyo nodded his thanks and headed back inside, walking up the stairs he intercepted Tohru on her way down.

"Ah, good morning Tohru, sleep well I hope" he said as he touched her arm in a greeting, she gave him a blank look for a second before things seem to register.

"Oh, Kyo good morning" she replied, her face breaking out in a smile "Leaving?"

"Yes, I'm sorry its so sudden" he said, pushing the door open "something came up"

Tohru stared at him for awhile, before speaking "But you shoulder isn't healed yet, if they catch you they could open it again"

Kyo look over his shoulder at her, and sighed. She was right, his wound hadn't closed yet. He nodded that he understood and pulled his cloak on, Tohru came up behind him and tapped him on the arm. Kyo turned to face her, she had a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on but dismissed it.

"Yes, Tohru?" he asked adjusting the cloak better, then turning his attention back towards her

She stood there stared at the floor then spoke, her tone slightly hesitant " What happened Kyo, why are you leaving all of a sudden? I know you said something came up but I wont be happy not knowing what came up. Maybe if you told me I could help in someway…" she finished the last of her sentence trailing away.

Kyo couldn't help but smile "No, you most likely couldn't help my problem and as for why I'm leaving…I've been found out" he stated.

Tohru's eyes went impossibly wide, if it weren't for the fear in them he would have found it comical "How?1 Who told?!" she asked her hands gripping the front of her nightgown.

Kyo sighed "We don't know, I was informed of this earlier this morning and me leaving is a sure way for you _not_ to get involved" he told her.

She nodded "Yes…"

Kyo looked at her and felt a stab of pain, he didn't want to leave in fact he didn't want to leave her like this but Kyo saw no choice. Grabbing his sword and moving out the door, Tohru gabbed his arm. Kyo turned and abruptly pulled down in to a kiss, shocked Kyo's eyes widened but he finally kissed her back. Pulling apart Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled.

Tohru looked at him "You wont die right?!" she asked, her tone demanding a definite answer.

"Of course not my lady, after a kiss like that? I couldn't live with just one" his playful smile in its place again "Now then, I must take my leave"

Kyo opened the door and stepped out, after a quick glance down the road on either side he proceeded. Kyo didn't think the king would send out a warning to the public so soon, after all its not good when the commoners are all worked up. Kyo ducked into a an ally and cut across a couple street cutting his travel time in half and going deeper in the poor section of the city. This would make it very hard for the king to find him, after all the king wasn't liked here at all, which meant Kyo had the protection of almost everyone in this city. Kyo smirked and turned another corner and pressed up against a wall as a few guards passed, looking over at a city dweller he got verification that it was safe to come out and walk again. Slipping out and pushing past people Kyo, came to a stop in front of a rundown shack and tapped on the door. Kyo smiled as the door open to reveal a small girl with orange hair, bending down he hugged her.

"Greetings Kisa, have you been well?" he asked releasing her from the hug. She simply nodded "where's Haru?

Kisa turned "Haru! Kyon want's to have a word with you!" her soft voice ringing through the house. Haru came into view beside Kisa

"Ah, Kyo, ready?"

Kyo nodded "Yep, lets make a plan"

Kyo stepped into shack and closed the door, possibly making a plan that could seal fate.

(A/N) All done, it was quicker then the other chapter. So anyway I hope you don't get slapped again, sorry about that. Anyway Review pleaseXD


	11. The Bell Of Fate Tolls

[A/N] Err…. I'm sorry about not updating for like….ever but things have happened that prevented me from doing so. I'm not blaming writers block either cause that's not it. I wont go into details but lets just say life threw a very nasty curve ball.

Anyway on with the story, this should be finished in a chapter or two.

The bell of fate tolls:

The dirty cobble streets were a alive with the rumors that the Night Wish thief had been caught, was it true? No one really knew, just guesses and maiden's banter. However, it was.

Tohru sat on her windows sill, her hands griped the edge of it as she glanced towards the castle, her gaze wary and hateful. She moved away and went through her clothes, the announcement was tonight. His fate would be announced, she frowned, chewing on her lip slightly. Kyo had been drug in by the Kings guards, she had heard is colorful protests from her room.

At least he didn't go willingly, though she couldn't help but feel something was off but she shooed the thought away for later and focused on the worst possible thing that could be done to Kyo. Tohru shuddered to even think about it, surely the King wasn't so cruel. Right?

She threw on a nice dress that Kyo had gotten her awhile ago, it fell around her feet. Tohru looked at the mirror, she wanted Kyo to see this while he was free not about to die…..

She glanced over, the bells were ringing and her heart was beating faster with every toll.

In an alley way outside:

_He _smirked, prefect the girl was alone….but what of that troublesome boy? That monster? Where was he? To leave the only thing that kept him in check, like a prized jewel left with out a glass guard and keepers.

Foolish boy….

At the castle:

Kyo winced as he was shoved to the ground, his knee's making had contact with the hard stone floor before the King. His head was pushed down so that he couldn't see, he could here the light chuckling.

"My, my…..the bells are ringing…" the soft but unmistakably deadly voice sounded from above him. Kyo said nothing till his face was lifted, his throat exposed to any sharp object that the King might have been wielding at the time. Luckily he had none in hand or under cloak, though the kick to the ribs did sting quite a bit. While Kyo attempted to catch his breath back the guards retreated for the time being, Kyo looked over his shoulder.

'_go quickly…'_

[A/N] I know its short but its that way for a reason, sorry! Also let me know if you think my writing style changed at all…I was told it did but I cant tell.

Anyway. I'm very sorry just keep on me about updating by Pming me or harassing me on Gaia if you have one. Find me by: Darks own sacred maiden, Okay? I'm always on, so no fear of being ignored. Please review, sorry again!


End file.
